


Get Stüpid

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jesper is baffled, Luka makes bad decisions while drunk, M/M, Post-MSI, Reunion, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: After the loss, after a week spent sulking in the gaming house, after watching G2 beat Team Liquid (itshouldhavebeenusitshouldhavebeenus) in the finals of MSI, Jesper goes to Berlin.





	Get Stüpid

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a post-MSI haze. Of course after my favourite team wins an international tournament I have to muck it up with some angst and Zven.

After the loss, after a week spent sulking in the gaming house, after watching G2 beat Team Liquid (itshouldhavebeenusitshouldhavebeenus) in the finals of MSI, Jesper goes to Berlin.

He should probably visit Alfonso first, he knows. Alfonso has been with him the longest, through thick and thin. They haven’t spoken in a while. He’s not sure how Alfonso is doing, though he heard from BB of all people that he might have a girlfriend now.

Instead, he makes his way to G2’s gaming house.

As soon as he knocks on the front door, it opens to reveal a flushed and elated-looking Jankos. He’s clearly been drinking, and judging from the silly grin on his face and the clamor coming from behind him, so has the rest of the team. However, his grin drops as soon as he realizes who the visitor is.

“Oh shit, Zven?” he asks eyes widening, though he turns away from Jesper before he can reply to the affirmative. “HEY LUKA, ZVEN IS HERE,” he bellows into the bowels of the house. Jesper winces and wonders if this was such a good idea. It’ll be the first time he’s seen Luka in person in over a year, and it’ll be while Luka is drunk.

But it’s too late, because he can hear footsteps scrambling through the (still all too familiar) hallways and then-

Luka is in front of him.

His lips are a ruddy shade of red, shiny from some unidentifiable liquid, while his cheeks are flushed almost as much as Jankos’ are. His eyes are still as cloudy and hooded as ever, but his stance is a little more loose, his jaw a little more square than Jesper remembers it being.

Something that hasn’t changed, however, is the way Luka looks at him.

“Jesper,” he breathes, mouth parting slightly as he steps closer to place a hand on his shoulder, as if he’s making sure Jesper is real. “You...you’re here.”

From the corner of his eye, Jesper sees Jankos make an awkward face and take a step backwards, away from their little reunion. Luka’s eyes stay glued to Jesper, waiting for a response.

“Yeah,” he mutters back, resisting the urge to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. “Was in town, and I wanted to say hi and congrats on winning MSI personally.” The words fall from his mouth lamely, like he’s reciting from a bad script even through he’s flying by the seat of his pants right now.

Luka doesn’t seem to mind, stepping even closer to Jesper as a heart-shaped smile forms on his face. “Well, thanks for dropping by. Me and the boys were just celebrating our win now that we’re back on home soil. Wanna join us?”

More people are gathering near the doorway now, having heard all the commotion courtesy of Jankos. Jesper can see Mikyx, Caps, and Wunder peering at him curiously from behind a door. “If you guys don’t mind, sure.”

“Oh, come here, you big dork,” Luka says exasperatedly, pulling Jesper into his arms. His palms shoot up, and suddenly he’s cradling Jesper’s face in his hands. Jesper’s heartbeat accelerates to a mile a minute. “Congratulate me properly, already.” 

And he pulls Jesper into a kiss. It’s just as good as Jesper remembers it being. No...It’s better, far better than the fumbling makeouts they would have after every victory back when Jesper was on G2. Luka really fucking knows what he’s doing with his lips now.

Jesper quickly breaks the kiss. “Luka, what the-?” 

But the rest of the question dies in his throat as he sees Mikyx approaching them, brows furrowed. Caps, Wunder, and Jankos aren’t far behind, and Caps looks…

Jesper knows that look. It’s the same one he wears when he’s so close to victory he can taste it, only to be met with disappointment and failure. That was his face when TSM lost game 5 against Team Liquid. That was his face when Alfonso told him he was going back to Europe.

That’s Caps’ face as he watches Luka go in for a second kiss.

Mikyx yanks Luka away before their lips can connect, causing the AD carry to yelp. “I think you should go,” he says to Jesper, tone cool and chin raised. He clutches Luka close to him, until Luka is leaning against his chest.

Luka mutters a protest against Mikyx’s neck, but the support is unwavering. One look around the room and Jesper can see that everyone but Luka shares the same sentiment.

“Got it,” is all he says, backing out of the doorway. The door slams shut in his face, and right away he begins to hear raised voices followed by Luka’s stuttering defences. Maybe even a sob.

Jesper gets the hell out of there. Maybe he should pay Alfonso a visit after all.


End file.
